


Milky Chance Stolen Dance

by Uniqorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drug Use, How Do I Tag, I Love You, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Love, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, References to Drugs, Relationship(s), Sad, Sad Ending, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniqorn/pseuds/Uniqorn
Summary: From the very beginning to a vague end.First-person.Milky Chance Stolen Dance is one of my favorite songs.





	Milky Chance Stolen Dance

Growing up without a mom or a dad made me realize a lot of things. That no matter how much I try to convince myself otherwise, I'm not wanted.

 

_“Mom, I miss you. Can I please see you again.”_

 

On mother’s day, I would ask my aunt what she would want me to give her, her answers was always “better grades”, and I would get exactly that every single time. At night, I’d hear my aunt and uncle arguing about why I had to be left in their hands.

 

My mom was constantly busy and didn’t have time for me, but she’d act like she raised me from birth.

 

_“Why aren’t you smart like your brother and sister? You are disappointing me.”_

  

Homesickness caused me to be lost at sea, but having no one on deck drowned me. Everyone around me enjoyed their friendships, slowly I began to yearn for someone that would be there when I was lost and confused. I kept on sailing.

 

_“I don’t get it, you’re so pretty. Why don’t you understand?”_

 

Then I met the person that saved me.

 

Someone who knew how much I loved bad knock knock jokes and puns. 

 

_“Knock knock_

_Who’s there_

_Date_

_Date who_

_Date me?”_

 

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

Words cannot describe the emotions that I feel about you.

_I wish that I am dead._

Words cannot describe my feelings about myself.

 

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

My grades are dropping. I hate studying. I found my holy grail that year, popping pills in order to stay up all night studying.

 

That day when I hurt you so deeply because of me, was the day that I realized something. That no matter how amazing life is, I hurt everyone that I care.

_“I can’t do this anymore”_

_“Why do you do this to me?”_

_“You’re sick”_

I am sick.

 

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

My feelings are getting the best of me. I hate myself. I found my holy grail that year, popping bars in order to calm down and take a breather.

 

I wish I’m dead. You keep on saying that you love me. I love you so much, but I can’t bear to tell you no matter how hard I try to stop it, I hope I die.

 

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

I have been sleeping early. I’m just so tired. Waking up is a chore.

My head is in a constant state of tenderness and pulsating pain.

My nose begins to bleed.

 

You tell me to go see the doctor. It makes me feel warm inside. I love you so much, and you’re the only person that cares about me this way.

 

You get mad at me.

_“Why aren’t you going to the doctors??”_

_“You’re sick”_

I am sick.

 

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

My everything hurts. I hate this. I found out that year, popping pills is what is going to keep me alive.

 

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

I love you. I’m sorry.


End file.
